


Now You're Mine, Marsh

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Brief Violence, But still hopefully in character, Death Seeker, Eminem is very reserved in this one, Guns, Hostage Situations, How Do I Tag, Mild Gore, Murder, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Snark, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Shady has wanted Eminem dead since he popped into existence. Too bad he’s become predictable.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Now You're Mine, Marsh

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something for "Music To Be Murdered By," and I also love giving Eminem nicknames. Hence the inspiration from "Marsh."

Eminem found himself in the studio, going over the final details for “Darkness.” Though the initial excitement had worn off, a tiny fire still burned within him.

It was late: the clock on the wall read 2 a.m. A glass of Coke was Eminem’s only companion, something he didn’t mind. Despite lots of hemming and hawing from Dre, he had finally pushed his mentor out and told him to sleep. Now he was all alone in the fortress he called home.

In addition to being dark, it was cold. Part of that was Eminem’s doing, and part of it was not. Part of it had to do with the shadow crossing the floor toward him.

Taking off his headphones, the rapper smiled. The music video would be released tomorrow, along with the album itself. Hopefully the fans would lose their shit, as they usually did. Now Eminem just had to deal with the elephant in the room.

“I know you’re there,” he smirked, not turning around. “You’re many things, but subtle’s not one of them.” In the reflection of the studio’s glass, the shadow pulsed. Leaping up, it pierced Eminem’s throat with shiny black claws. The rapper gulped, trying to breathe as he was thrown to the floor and smacked across the face.

Eminem coughed, a bruise forming on his cheek. In all the years they’d known each other, he’d forgotten how much his twin’s power stung. Tilting his head so he could look straight, he winced as the silver barrel of a gun pressed into his skin.

“Well, I guess we’re doing this now.” Standing over him, Shady chuckled.

“So nimble. So witty. Must you be a pain, Marshall?”

“You tell me.” Despite his reaction to the air leaving his lungs, Eminem wasn’t afraid. He’d spent 24 years learning the patterns of his demon, analyzing his brain and figuring out how he worked.

“So…” Shady’s words snapped him back to attention. “You’re in the studio working on something, which means there’s a new album in the works. And because I haven’t heard about it, you’re keeping it a surprise.”

“Wow, you’re smart.”

“Shut up.” Shady tightened his grip on the gun, pressing it closer to Eminem’s forehead. “I’ve been waiting for you to get complacent. And now you’re mine, Marsh.”

“So kill me.” The rapper looked up at him for the first time, the barrel of the gun leaving his vision. His eyes were dark and sad, and unlike Shady’s calculating blue pearls. “You have me at your mercy, smartass. Take my life.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.” The demon shook his head.

“No. You must want something.” He glanced to a picture on the soundboard. It was of Eminem with a young Hailie, both of them smiling to the camera.

“If you wanted to kill her, you would have done so already.” Eminem shifted, his legs cramped from kneeling. “So all I ask...is to never tell Hailie what I did. That I gave myself to you.”

“You want to die.” The realization hit Shady like a ton of bricks. “Why?”

“I treasure nothing in this world but my music. And people have already begun to hate that.”

“You’re an idiot. Do you know how long it’s been?”

“24 years.” Eminem sniffed, wiping a single tear from his cheek. “Everything I have done, Shady, every action I’ve taken, is so that this could happen. I don’t care if you kill me now or I get run over tomorrow. I just want it to end.” For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. For the first time, Shady looked uncertain; almost human, in fact.

“END IT, YOU COWARD!” And so he did. Not that the world would ever know.


End file.
